Teardrops on my Guitar
by Ace-of-Cyberspace13
Summary: Travis falls in love at least once every day, has he finally got it right this time? Song-fic to 'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift, with a happier ending. Tratie. One-shot.


_**Title: Teardrops on my Guitar**_

_**Author: Ace-of-Cyberspace13**_

_**Summary: Travis falls in love at least once every day, has he finally got it right this time? Song-fic to 'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift, with a happier ending. Tratie.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, there would be a lot more tratie.**_

Katie Gardner is sitting under a tree in the forest of Camp Half-Blood next to her best friend/worst enemy, Travis Stoll. He's telling her about his newest crush. _I swear_, Katie thought. _He falls in love more often than I water my plants._ Travis swears it's different this time, though. He swears that this girl's 'the one'. I fake a smile so he won't see what I feel inside. He's always talking about her. According to him, she's the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She has everything I want but can never have.

After two hours of talking about the girl- he hasn't even told Katie her name, which she thought was weird-, Katie decides it time for bed, but can't sleep. She heads down to the beach to think, grabbing her old guitar on the way out. She played when she was little, but stopped a few years ago, though she doesn't know why.

As she sits on the beach, she begins to play.

_He walks by me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want, and I'm needin'_

_Everything that we should be_

_He says she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_He talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star_

_He's the song_

_In the car_

_I keep singin'_

_Don't know why I do_

_He walks by me,_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight,_

_Give him all her love,_

_Look in those beautiful eyes,_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,_

_He's the song, in the car_

_I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone,_

_As I turn out the light,_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

'_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song, in the car, I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_He looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see._"

As Katie finishes her song, she hears applause from somewhere close by. She looks up and meets the eyes of the last person she wants to hear that song- Travis Stoll.

"That was great, Katie-Kat. Who knew _you_ had a voice like _that_?" he asks, earning him a glare.

"What are you doing here, Travis?"

"Well, I got half-way back to my cabin, when I realized something." Katie looks at him, confused. "I never told you her name."

Katie sighs. "Okay, what's her name?" she asks, wanting get this over with as soon as possible.

"Let's see if you can guess." Katie sighs again. "She's sweet, but has a mean temper. Her favorite flower is a cherry blossom." Katie puzzles at this. That's her favorite flower. She didn't think anyone else in camp liked them. Her reaches over and grabs a piece of her hair, twirling it around his fingers and looking into her eyes. "She has amazingly soft brown hair and the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen. Can you guess who she is?"

Katie shakes her head, not wanting to voice her hopes. Because that's exactly what they are- hopes. Travis would never like her as more than a friend, would he?

He leans over and whispers in her ear. "Her name," he pauses for dramatic effect. "is Katie Gardner."

_**Okay, so I hope you like this. It's basically how I think that song should've ended. This is my first Percy Jackson fic, and my first time trying to write in present-tense. It's harder than I thought. Please tell me if it's any good or if it's the worst thing you've ever read. Actually, if you don't, I'll most likely assume it's the worst thing you've ever read, but it's nice to be reassured.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Ace**_


End file.
